This invention relates to an installation for treating sugar-mill molasses, which comprises a tank for reacting diluted molasses with lime, a first heat exchanger for cooling the diluted molasses which is arranged in the inlet circuit in the reaction tank and a second heat exchanger which is arranged in a circuit for recirculating in the diluted molasses, part of the treated molasses to cool said treated molasses.